Samurai Goroh
Samurai Goroh is a professional pilot in the high-stakes F-Zero Grand Prix, a competition that attracts the most talented of pilots from all across the galaxy. He's been a pilot for over a decade and though he's had his share of victories, he has long been a rival of Captain Falcon, who usually manages to best him. Once upon a time, Goroh was a member of the Federation's police force, but circumstances led him into the life of an outlaw and he now leads a band of space bandits that prey on merchants and fellow F-Zero pilots. Although an unsavory character, Goroh does take pride in his son and maintains a turbulent relationship with his wife, Lisa Brilliant. =History= See Here =Personality= The outward appearance of Samurai Goroh is a man of loose morals and no honor, despite his self-given title. This is a natural consequence of being from five hundred years in the future where the term 'samurai' no longer has much meaning. As a result, Goroh is a man who will cheat and lie in order to win. He is often seen in the company of his fellow bandits with whom he often preys on people passing through Red Canyon. He's known to be a heavy drinker at time, especially when celebrating a victory. His status as being one of the most famous of the F-Zero racers have given him quite a big of ego and he enjoys the hero worship that comes with it. Although his main goal in the Grand Prix is to make money, his other goal is to finally humiliate Captain Falcon in the races once and for all. He has a nasty streak running through him and he has no issues in stepping over anyone who gets in his way. In fact, sometimes he'll stop just long enough for someone to get in his way. In spite of his criminal behavior, Goroh's moral compass tends to not too stray too far into evil territory to the point his motto is "Steal, but never kill.". He prefers to give his enemy an even chance to beat him, even if he's not above allowing himself certain advantages. A favored tactic of his is to get people to underestimate him, which is why he keeps a katana blade on him at all times, despite the weapon being dated by nearly a millenia. Although he is certainly proficient and highly skilled with the weapon, it serves better as a tool to get his opponents to drop their guard. That way he can pull out a blaster and send them packing. His loyalty to his friends is only fleeting, as evidenced by his friendship with Antonio Guster. Although once the best of friends (and even in-laws), when the two were being trailed by the Space Allies, Goroh dumped his friend and allowed him to get caught with the reasoning that if he hadn't, Guster would've done it first. Yet in spite of all of his vices, Goroh does care about his son and hopes that one day he'll follow in his foot steps and surpass him. Strengths In a battle, Goroh can appear to be a very intimidating fighter. Despite his husky build, he is very muscular and more than capable of putting a few dents in a person's head with his fists. What makes him deadlier is the fact that even with all that muscle, he is very agile and has demonstrated the ability to do consecutive back flips and perform complex maneuvers with his sword. As a person in his profession would need to be, he's also a crack shot with his blaster (though 26th century technology helps with that). Being an F-Zero racer also means that not only is he an excellent driver, but he also has very keen reflexes and can react unflinchingly in what was once a sport with a high mortality rate. Although not the smartest of people, Goroh isn't stupid and has learned how to read people's intentions. He relies a lot on knowing exactly what a person is capable of both physically and mentally, which is the kind of strategy a person needs to ever succeed in a high stakes environment like the Grand Prix. He also possesses some measure of leadership ability, evidenced by his ability to lead a band of bandits and not be ousted for his sometimes pacifist attitude towards violence. Weaknesses Although a competent fighter, Goroh is only a human and if bested in a battle, he's not going to be pulling out any kind of healing factor to recover from his wounds. His ego can prove to be a bigger weakness, as evidenced by his rivalry with Captain Falcon, even though the good Captain doesn't hold the same feelings towards him. The fact that he suspects even his friends of betrayal is a double edged sword that keeps him from forming close allies and has earned him a number of enemies who would love to see him dead. The fact he is also an on-and-off alcoholic can also leave him off guard at times, making him easier to exploit. A person more cunning than Goroh would have little difficulty in manipulating him.